Ascension
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: Sesshomaru x Yoruichi. Sesshomaru returns to the Soul Society for the one woman he's ever loved. Unfortunately dog demons are considered a dangerous threat making it impossible for Sesshomaru to stay there with Yoruichi. So what will the two lovers do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

A/N: Warning for those of you who like very long chapters, I wanted to do something different this time so each chapter is less than 1000 words, but I am not shortening the story or taking anything away. It's kind of like the chapters are played as staccato notes they're short and fast but together they make a song with a distinct rhythm. I know it may sound weird but each title is the note and the body is the sound. Every chapter is needed to complete the story. If you're more visual the chapters are like small puzzle pieces, they all fit together to make the complete picture ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1- Why do Dogs Chase Cats?**

It is a clear night with a full moon. There is a slight breeze coming from the east. The night seems unusually peaceful. The silence is only broken by the sound of crickets. Then there is nothing, no breeze; even the crickets have been silenced. It is almost as if the forest is dead, until the silence is broken by the sound of ocean waves. He knows it is not the ocean; they were not near any body of water. It could be only one thing, a trou de ver.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait" screams Jaken, "where are you going?"

"This does not concern you"

Sesshomaru moves swiftly until he sees the trou de ver and enters without hesitation. It takes only milliseconds but he has traveled across worlds. He has returned to the Seireitei. "Where are you?" He takes a deep breath. Her scent was faint but strong enough for him to follow.

"Hey you stop," yells a wiry haired shinigami. Sesshomaru just keeps walking. Two more shinigami jump in front of him. "Halt" they yell in unison.

"Move", Sesshomaru commands. _You will not keep me from her_.

"I don't know who you think you are, but when we say stop we mean it", snarls a big burly shinigami as he approaches along with three more shinigami, "there is no where to run."

"Why would I run?" questions Sesshomaru "Now move" he demands as he starts walking.

"You're not going anywhere", huffs a short thin shinigami with zanpaktou in hand. He charges at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily blocks his attack with Tenseiga, sending his attacker crashing into another shinigami knocking both men out. This leads to a full attack from the remaining shinigami. Sesshomaru easily dispatches of the small band using the Whip of Light. He then continues on his way. Her scent is getting stronger. He know she is there, somewhere. Quickly he makes it to fourth ward, a section of the Seireitei where a lot of minor nobles lived. Two children, a boy and a girl were playing in a clearing. The scene prompts him to reminisce about his first visit to the Seireitei and the first time he meets her, the one who stole his heart so long ago.

_______________________________________________

_Young Sesshomaru felt something hit him on the on shoulder. He opened his eyes to find a pair of golden eyes staring into his. He quickly moved his hand to hit the person above him, but his hand never came in contact with anything. I must be seeing things he thought as he slowly stood. Sesshomaru surveyed his surroundings but nothing looked familiar.  
_

"_Who are you? What are you doing on my property?"_

_Sesshomaru was a little shocked the masked figure appeared so quickly and he was still trying to figure out where he was, so he hesitated in answering. _

"_Answer the questions?" in a gruffly voice commanded the little fellow.  
_

_By this time a confused Sesshomaru had become a slightly agitated Sesshomaru. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, I do not how I arrived on your property, but I will take my leave once you move", he said._

"_My, my we are a haughty one, if I did not know better I'd say you were a sibling of Byakuya-bo" she said softening her voice. The mask was removed. "I am Princess Yoruichi Shihoin, but you can call me Yoruichi" she said with a big smile. _

_Sesshomaru did not know what to make of her. She did not look like any princess he had ever seen. Her style clothing did not designate royalty at all. She was dressed in all black in a uniform similar to a ninja not a colorful kimono like most royals, and her insistence on not using honorifics placed doubt in his mind that she really was a princess. Just then he noticed a huge tree about 500 yards away on a hill. He decided to ignore the smiling girl and head for the tree. He made it to the tree in about two seconds. _

"_You certainly are fast aren't you? I almost had to put in effort to beat you" . _

_Sesshomaru looked up to find a smiling __Yoruichi__ in the tree. How did she get there and so quickly? That was impossible, he thought. Yoruichi jumped in front of him. _

"_Are you going to try and run away again, if you are next time try a little harder. I am always up for a good game of tag." she challenged._

_Sesshomaru set down after feeling a little light headed. He closed eyes. "Are you OK?" she questioned. _

"_I am fine", he whispered, "I just need..." Before he could finish his statement he passed out. _


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

**Chapter 2- A Trip to the Past**

_Sesshomaru awoke and again those same eyes were starring back into his. Once again the surroundings were different. _

"_Where am I?"  
_

"_You're in my sitting room", she responded, "You passed out about two hours ago. So I brought you to my estate. You need to rest." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and drifted away. _

_The next morning he awoke but this time there were no golden eyes. He stood and took in his new surroundings. The room was small but nice. It was quite barren besides the futon where he laid, there was also a small desk with fresh flowers and chair in the left corner of the room. The desk also had some strange artifact on it, which looked like stick with a lizard type skull. He picked it up but quickly put the artifact down after hearing fighting. He followed the sound and saw Yoruichi fighting seven masked men in the same uniform he saw her in yesterday. Before he could even speak the fight was over, the men were all on the ground unconscious._

"_Sesshomaru, glad to see you are up and walking around. Are you hungry, would you like some breakfast?" she asked_

"_No," he replied._

"_Well I am, follow me." They entered a large room to find a large selection of food everything from fruit to tsukudani; along with Yoruichi's ladies-in-waiting, and two masked men standing beside a chair designated for Yoruichi. "No one will eat with me, they just sit there watching, please don't tell me you're going to do the same." she said as she offered Sesshomaru a plate. Yoruichi loaded several plates with food. Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes as she seemed to swallow entire plates of food. Then she followed her food with a quart of milk. _

"_Ahhh, now that was good, lets go for a walk" she stated, "its always good to walk after a good meal." As she rose the two men rose as well. The two men slowly allowed the distance to grow between them and Yoruichi and Sesshomaru granting a little privacy, but Sesshomaru could tell he was being watched by the two men. It wasn't just those two men, he felt eyes all around him watching his every move. _

" _So tell me how does a demon end up in the Soul Society?" Sesshomaru looks a little shocked. "Last night you called out and when I went to check on you, your eyes were red and so was your aura. Plus the claws and pointy ears are dead giveaway." She smiles and winks at him, "Your secret is safe, but I need to know why you are here."_

"_Like I said yesterday, I do not know how I got here. I was training in the forest when I heard the ocean calling out to me. The next thing I knew there was a small hole in front of me and I then I woke up here", he stated. _

"_Ok we need to research your "hole", too bad my friend Kisuke isn't here, he loves this kind of stuff. First we need to do something about those ears, blue crescent moon on your forehead, and that fuzzy thing you insist on carrying around". Sesshomaru frowned at her. "Come on lets go", she says as she grabs him by the arm and starts running back to the manor, the two guards followed, but could barely keep up. She led Sesshomaru into her bedroom. Her bedroom was quite spacious and beautifully decorated. There were fresh cut pink roses on her dresser. In the middle of the room was a huge canopy bed. This was Sesshomaru first time seeing a bed. He was somewhat curious about it._

"_Here put this on," she says as she hands him a headband to help disguise his noticeable features. Next the two departed for the library. They spent hours searching for any information on the phenomenon. Every so often Yoruichi would get Sesshomaru to open little and talk about something, but he would quickly close back up before he opened up too much. Unfortunately they did not find anything. "Let's go we can comeback tomorrow. Kisuke's team should be back from their field training tomorrow, he'll be able to help," she said._


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

A/N: Warning for those of you who like very long chapters, I wanted to do something different this time so each chapter is less than 1000 words, but I am not shortening the story or taking anything away. It's kind of like the chapters are played as staccato notes they're short and fast buttogether they make a song with a distinct rhythm. I know it may sound weird but each title is the note and the body is the sound. Every chapter is needed to complete the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Shaggy meet the Dog**_

_When they arrived at Yoruichi's manor a shaggy haired blond boy greeted them. "Yoruichi!!!", he yelled while running in their direction._

"_Hi Kisuke," Yoruichi said with a smile, "this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this Urahara Kisuke" The two young males just stared at each other for a few moments sizing each other up. _

_Then Kisuke smiled slyly and said, "Hi Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just looks at him. _

"_Kisuke, how was your field training?" asked Yoruichi breaking the tension. Kisuke told Yoruichi and Sesshomaru about his training. Yoruichi appeared to be quite interested while Sesshomaru made no effort to appear interested. After Kisuke finished discussing his training, Yoruichi told Kisuke about Sesshomaru's situation. Kisuke surmised that it maybe a trou de ver. He had read a few scrolls by a Dr. Katindahat awhile back that discussed the phenomenon. He assured Yoruichi that find out what it was and help Sesshomaru get back home. Sesshomaru did not say a word. _

"_Well it's getting late and I am in need of some milk and some food. Let's go get something to eat guys," said Yoruichi._

"_I am not hungry," responded Sesshomaru._

"_So you can talk," mocked Kisuke. Sesshomaru did not respond. "Yoruichi I'll join you."_

_"__Are you sure you don't want to join us, Sesshomaru?"asked Yoruichi._

"_I said I am not hungry," responded Sesshomaru._

_Kisuke and Yoruichi head in one direction and Sesshomaru heads in the opposite direction._

"_Yoruichi, I don't know about that guy, he could be dangerous. His spiritual energy is abnormal in more ways than one. I can't tell he's power level but his spirit energy is strange, even dark." cautioned Kisuke._

"_Kisuke, I know, but my instinct is telling me he's honorable. Dunno what it is but from the time we meet I've had trust in him. I even let him sleep in my sitting room (Kisuke's eyes widened with the statement)." she said right before drinking her glass of milk._

"_You always have to be careful Yoruichi when bringing home strays, they bite," snarked Kisuke._

_Meanwhile in on Yoruichi's balcony, Sesshomaru pondered over today's events. He could not believe it but he was starting to feel just a smidgen of homesickness. It did not bother him but it did surprise him. Something else that surprised him was that he actually did not have a bad time today with Yoruichi. She fascinated him and she was pleasant. He did not however like Kisuke. All his instincts said not to trust him. _


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

A/N: Warning for those of you who like very long chapters, I wanted to do something different this time so each chapter is less than 1000 words, but I am not shortening the story or taking anything away. It's kind of like the chapters are played as staccato notes they're short and fast but together they make a song with a distinct rhythm. I know it may sound weird but each title is the note and the body is the sound. Every chapter is needed to complete the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 4-Time to go Home**_

_Later that evening Sesshomaru looked down from the balcony and saw Yoruichi fighting again with her squad and this time there were almost three times as many men. She was not fairing as well as she did this morning, for second he wondered if he should help only as repayment for shelter. It was already too late Kisuke jumped in to help. He and Yoruichi quickly took care of the men and once again unconscious bodies laid at her feet. "Kisuke and Yoruichi worked well together", Sesshomaru thought out loud. Sesshomaru saw Kisuke smile at Yoruichi in celebration of their victory. Yoruichi smiled back and it bothered Sesshomaru. _It bothered him even more when he saw them talking laughing together as they walked to the manor doors. Sesshomaru grabbed tightly to railing digging his claws into as he watched the exchange between them. "This Kisuke person is only interested in spending time with Yoruichi. I, Sessumaru think he is unworthy of her time." He wasn't sure why he was feeling the need to protect her. He didn't even really know her that well. Sesshomaru took a deep breath to regain his composure.

_Yoruichi looked up and saw Sesshomaru watching. She said her goodnight and quickly headed to her bedroom. She walked on to the balcony where she found Sesshomaru gazing at the sky. He wanted to ask her about her relationship with Kisuke but instead he asked,"Do you enjoy fighting?" _

"_I can't say I enjoy it, no one I know enjoys fighting", she replied._

"_Then why do you fight so much?" he asked._

"_I have to fight. I have to be the best. One day I will command all those men (she pointed to the squads below) and in the Secret Mobile Corps and Corrections Corps only the strong survive and only the strongest will lead." she said with a seriousness in her voice that made him understand who she was, a warrior princess._

"_I see," he responded. He gazed at for moment admiring in the moonlight.  
_

" _So what do you want to do now?" she playfully asked "The night is young and I can just tell you're like me, more of a night person. I know lets go for a rooftop walk." She grabbed his hand and they jumped on to the nearest rooftop. They continued their walk until they were well off the Shihoin grounds and deep into the Seireitei near the fourth ward. They had talk the entire way there which was a surprise to both of them, even with the conversation being 75% Yoruichi. They stopped at a clearing and noticed that sun was starting to rise. They had been out all night. "It's time to go back home," Yoruichi said. She was right for the both of them. Just then Sesshomaru heard the ocean. It was happening again. He knew he had to follow that sound. "I have to go", he said, "Can you hear it?" He realized she could not hear it. She knew what he was talking about. "Good-bye Sesshomaru," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. Before he could say anything she was gone. He followed the sound and found the trou de ver._

Within mere moments Yoruichi was back in her courtyard. "_Hey Yoruichi" yelled Kisuke from across the courtyard. He ran over to her. "Where's your "friend" I wanted to ask him some more questions?"_

"_It was time for him to go home," she replied. _


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – A Timely Message **_

"Are you ready Soi Fon?" Yoruichi says with a smile as she activates shunko (flash cry) as she stares down her opponent.

"Prepare yourself, Yoruichi-sama," replies the 2nd Division's captain, and current Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps. Soi Fon loves any moment she spends with her former commander even if it meant she will be in pain for hours after their training sessions. Soi Fon was always the loser of their sparring sessions but did not mind because it always feels like old times. Just before they were about to begin one of Soi Fon's men appears. The two females stop and acknowledge the messenger.

"Commander, there is a dangerous intruder in Seireitei. He took out seven members of the 3rd Division leaving one in critical condition and he did not draw his zanpaktou. They report he has long silver hair, is dressed in a red and white kimono with some type of armor. I_t sounds like Sesshomaru, but it can't be thinks Yoruichi_. He his a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead, magenta markings on his face, and is carrying a furry boa _It is him, but why is he here_ ?" Yoruichi ponder). Captain Yamamota has asked that all captains meet him immediately" relays the messenger, before disappearing.

After hearing the message, Yoruichi is in a silent debate with herself, until Soi Fon interrupts, "Wow that guy sounds like a real freak, a dangerous freak none-the-less. My apologizes Yoruichi-sama. I have to go."

"Oh yes, I understand," responds Yoruichi. And with that Soi Fon takes her leave, leaving Yoruichi alone with her thoughts. Her mind drifts back to Sesshomaru's second visit to the Soul Society.

_It was a stormy night in the Soul Society. Dark clouds covered all the stars and moon. The rain was fierce, the wind was brutal, and the darkness was consuming. Visibility was less than five feet, the only improvement in visibility came with the flashes of lightening._

"_What a miserable night to have guard duty", snarled the pale thin blond headed 6__th__ division officer. _

"_Quit complaining, rookies don't have the right to complain about anything", yelled the red bearded dark haired 12__th__ seated officer of the 6__th__ division. _

"_Sir, I wasn't complaining, I was just commenting on the weather. My apologizes, sir." quivered the officer. The 12__th__ seated office continued his patrol leaving the rookie officers to guard their post._

"_That was real smooth Kabuto," remarked Tito, the heavyset spiky head officer. He begins to laugh at the angry Kabuto. _

"_Oh shut the hell up, Tito!" yelled Kabuto. "Stop laughing before I come over there an make you stop."_

"_Oh why don't you just try, I'll kick your skinny ass into next week," said the Tito as he lifted his 6' 2", 295 lb. frame out of his chair. _

"_I would but I am not walking out in this weather only a fool would..." There was only an uneasy silence. Then there was what Tito thought was a weird flash of lightening, but it was not lightening it was Sesshomaru's Whip of Light. Then there was a real flash of lightening and Tito saw Sesshomaru standing while Kabuto is on the ground. _

"_Hey you!" screamed Tito as he ran to where Sesshomaru was standing. Another flash of lightening this time and Tito is met by a pair of red eyes. "What are you? It doesn't matter buddy you've pick the wrong shinigami to screw with."_

_Before Tito could get to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru used Mokomoko grab hold of Tito and constrict him until he was unconscious. After that Sesshomaru continued on his way to find Yoruichi leaving two shinigami at death's door behind him. It was already morning, he sun was breaking and the sky was clearing. The rain had stopped and soon the streets of the Seireitei would be fill with shinigami. Sesshomaru knew he needed to reach Yoruichi quickly before he had another run in with those annoying shinigami. _He leaves the two injured shingami quickly to find Yoruichi.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha or Bleach

A/N: Warning for those of you who like very long chapters, I wanted to do something different this time so each chapter is less than 1000 words, but I am not shortening the story or taking anything away. It's kind of like the chapters are played as staccato notes they're short and fast but together they make a song with a distinct rhythm. I know it may sound weird but each title is the note and the body is the sound. Every chapter is needed to complete the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Do You Remember Me?**

_It was the same every morning, Yoruichi was up and working by the break of dawn. She had already had her breakfast, addressed her men, and started on paperwork before most shinigami completed their morning drills. This morning was the same but felt different for some reason. Maybe it was because she had dreamt of him last night and he had not invaded her dreams in a long time. He had been her mind all morning. She figured she needed to do something to get him off her mind so she decided leave her office and head to the square to watch her men run drills, but then she heard a noise coming from her bedroom. She opened the door, zanpaktou in hand to find a soaking wet Sesshomaru. _

"_Sesshomaru, what ..."_

"_Hello Yoruichi ..."_

"_How did you ..."_

"_Another trou de ver ..."_

"_You're soaked, you really need to get out of those wet clothes. I'll find something for you." She left quickly. Yoruichi almost could not believe he was here. It was like he walked out of her dreams and into her bedroom._

_That was not greeting he was expecting, but she was right he was soaking wet. He looked around her room and realized that in 50 years not much had changed from the last time he was there. There were still fresh cut flowers on her vanity, she still sleeps in a bed. He wondered if she had changed. Her uniform had changed and he admitted that he did like the change in Yoruichi uniform, as he admired her bare shoulders and back. She returned shortly with clothing in hand. She left to give him some privacy. _

"_Sesshomaru, are you dressed?" asked Yoruichi (that was a question she never thought she would be asking). _

"_You may enter," he replied. When Yoruichi entered he was not wearing the kimono. Yoruichi started staring at his well-developed upper body. She is fascinated by his markings. She bites her lip in feeble attempt to stop herself from running her fingers across his bare skin._

_Watching her bit her lip heightened Sesshomaru's desire for her to touch him. His father had recently discussed with him the strong driven desires males have for females, Sesshomaru had brushed it off as an excuse for his father's dalliances with human women, but at this moment he fully understood, he could feel his desire rise up and begin to take hold. He realized that this was why he came to her. It was not for the shelter, it was because of his desire. An awkward silence fell upon the room as they each tried to decide their next move. "Sesshomaru", "Yoruichi" they both said each other's name at the same time. Then there was silence once again. This was a dance that males and females have been doing since the beginning of time, but these two inexperience dancers could not find the beat. _


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 7- May I have this Dance**

_Yoruichi made the first move; she traced her finger along the newly discovered magenta colored markings along his wrist and forearm. "I don't remember seeing these", she remarked inquisitively. Instead of answering her Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. The kiss deepens as she moved her hand along his rib cage and around to the firm muscles in his back. His response was instinctive, pulling her in closer and moving his kisses from her mouth along her jaw line, down her neck, and then even lower. Her breathing began to change as his hands lazily roamed along her bare back._

_For a moment they both lost a sense of place and time. Yoruichi awareness reawakened as she felt the softness of her mattress on her back in contrast to the firmness of Sesshomaru on top of her. They continued kissing and touching, with each caress and kiss becoming more intimate as each item of clothing were removed. Enjoying the sensations as they explored each others body. He kissed every inch of her breathing her scent. No matter where she went he would be able to find her just by following her scent. She took her time learning his body following his markings and leaving some of her own as she passionately scratched his back as they reached the peak of their heightened desire. _

_She whispered his name, "Sesshomaru". He thought it was sweetest sound he had ever heard but he did not respond. He did not want to, he did not want to move, he just wanted to stay there, and enjoy the moment just a little longer. So he just stayed there listening to her heartbeat. "Sesshomaru" again she whispered in his ear. "Yes," he responded gazing into her golden eyes. She kissed the crescent moon on his forehead, _

"_We need to talk." _

_He did not want talk. "We'll talk later." Just then a hell butterfly flew into the room. _

"_Something must be wrong. I need to see what's wrong" Sesshomaru moved allowing her to sit up. From her body language he could tell that whatever the butterfly had to say was not good. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Sesshomaru the message is about you, Central 46 has requested that all shinigami aid in the capture of an intruder. It also says that deadly force will be permitted. My men are supposed to on standby to assist the Gotei 13."_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 8 The Music Stops**

_A quiet sadness creeps between them._

I don't understand why she's worried. I am by far superior to them. _"Is that all, there's nothing to worry about, if this Gotei 13 is anything like what I encountered earlier than I can dispose of them easily. He laid back down in the bed made himself comfortable. His earlier victories over the shinigami feed into his confidence, he had no fear of the power of Gotei 13. "Lay with me". He gestured to the space next to him. _

"_Sesshomaru, some of the members of the Gotei 13 are my friends and they will not be easily beaten. The captains are especially powerful tangling with them would be deadly. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. You're talking about them as if they were nothing but trash, but you're wrong. They're serious and dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt or even worse. I know you're strong but they're strong too and they out number us". _

She said us. She's really afraid that this might end badly but she is willing to fight to protect me even if it means fighting her friends. Is this what it means father when two ...

"_Sesshomaru do you understand? Are you even listening?" _

"_Then what do you suggest". _

"_First, I will have my lieutenants address the Secret Mobile Corps and the Corrections Corps putting them on standby. If Central 46 does not see some type of movement from my men they will be suspicious and we cannot afford to bring any suspicion upon ourselves. Kisuke and Katindahat have been studying the trou de ver since the day you left. Kisuke has been quite positive about it so hopefully there has been a lot of progress. I 'll see if they can get you home". _

She wants to send me home.

_Seeing the pain in his eyes, Yoruichi leaned over placing her forehead against his and whispered, "Sesshomaru, I wish you could stay with me forever, but if you stay you will die. I won't let that happen even if it means my heart will break into a thousand pieces". She kissed him softly. Yoruichi broke their kiss and started to pull away. _

_Sesshomaru continued to hold on pulling her back to him. "Yoruichi, don't go just yet. There is something I need to say. I..."_

_Just then there was a knock at the door._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Here Comes Kisuke**

_"Yoruichi! It's Kisuke!" Are you in there?_

_"Just a minute, I am not decent"_

_"Well in that case" He started very slowly sliding the door. Sesshomaru jumped out of the bed. His eyes turned red. Yoruichi moved in front of Sesshomaru and gently caressed his face hoping to calm him down. . _

_"He's just kidding", she whispered._

_"I am just kidding" He slid the door back._ There was someone else in there with her. It's too late he's already here. I wonder if she'll hide him from me this time.

"_See I told you he was just kidding". She smiled at him. Sesshomaru calmed down. He set on the bed and watched Yoruichi get dressed. _

_"Don't just sit there Sesshomaru go ahead and get dressed. I'll go and talk to Kisuke first then we'll both talk to him. OK" She took one final look at him sitting on her bed. My Sesshomaru, I miss you already. She opened the door and is greeted by Kisuke_

_"Hi Kisuke, you're just the person I needed to see"_

_"Is that so, I came to warn you that your friend Sesshomaru was back. It seems that he's moved from ignoring people to almost killing them. I told you he was a biter"_

_"I know he's in my room. He's actually the reason I needed to see you. We need to get him home. I was hoping the research and experimenting you have been doing with Katindahat regarding the __trou de ver has proven successful and that you can create a trou de ver to take Sesshomaru home. "_

"_I am not sure if we can. We've only been able to open a small one for 17 seconds and even that short period took a tremendous amount of power. Plus, we had no idea where that trou de ver lead to"._

"_Oh I see", said Yoruichi as she lowered her head. "Thank you Kisuke I'll think of something else". _

_Kisuke grabbed her hand and smiled. "There is a chance a slim one. Katindahat believes that entry point stays there for 48 hours after it just closes but it can possibly be reopened. I'll go talk to him now"._

_Sesshomaru walked into the room._

"_Look at what the trou de ver has brought in. Sesshomaru, I see you've finally decided to make an appearance". _

_Sesshomaru stared a Kisuke coldly but did not say anything. Kisuke and Sesshomaru resumed their stare down from his previous visit. _

"_Sesshomaru, Kisuke maybe able to help. He was just leaving to talk to Katindahat. I will walk him out. Then I'll go see my lieutenants. I will be back in less than an hour why don't you get some rest". She kissed him good-bye._

This isn't good she's falling for that guy. Sesshomaru is nothing but trouble. I've gotta get him away from you, Yoruichi.

"_Are you ready Kisuke"?_

"_Yes, I am. Sesshomaru don't worry I'll get you home". _It's where you belong_. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Absence Made the Heart Grow Fonder**

_Yoruichi returned to her bedroom shortly after speaking to her lieutenants. She found a partially dressed Sesshomaru waiting for her in her bed. This made her happy and sad at the same time. She climbed into bed with him and kissed him. Then they just held each other for a while. Neither of them wanted to think of tomorrow, they just wanted to enjoy each other for now. _

"_I've missed you, Sesshomaru. I've always hoped I'd see you again. When I found you in my bedroom earlier today for a moment I thought I was dreaming". _

"_I've dreamt of you as well, Yoruichi and I've missed you too". He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. "That is why when I saw the trou de ver I knew I had to chance if could bring me back to you. Just being able to hold you now made all the risk worth it". _

_Yoruichi was surprised and touched by his openness. _Sesshomaru you've grown so much during these past 50 years. She kissed him passionately_. "Sesshomaru, I..."_

_Yoruichi are you in there?" yells Kisuke from the other side of her bedroom door._

"_Yes, we're in". She walks over and opens the door. "I hope you're here because you have good news". _

_Kisuke was dumbstruck after he sees a partially dressed Sesshomaru laying Yoruichi's bed. _There's no way in hell I'm letting you take her down.

"_Kisuke are you OK? You look a little flushed". _

"_I am fine and I have great news, Sesshomaru is going home," he said as he stared Seshomaru. "Katindahat believes that we make this happen with Sesshomaru's help. If we can find his exact point of entry we can open the same trou de ver. We do need to act quickly. I'll help Katindahat get everything ready we'll open the trou de ver tonight". _

"_Kisuke. Tonight, I thought you said we had 48 hrs". _

"_We need to act while the signature is still strong. Our equipment is still iffy opening it tonight gives us our best chance, tomorrow might be too late. I need to go and help Katindahat, just be ready at 11:00 PM the party's going to start at midnight. Sesshomaru where did you land?"_

"_Near a well" _

"_And" mockingly remarked Kisuke_

"_It was dark". _

"_He must have landed near the old well in the 9th district that is the one is closes to where the guards were station"._

"_Thanks Yoruichi, you kids be ready at 11:00 PM. I'll be back a little later". _

"_Bye Kisuke. I wish we had more time together Sesshomaru"_. She climbed back into bed and returned to previous position of lying with her head on his chest.

"_We would if that Kisuke wasn't in such a hurry to send me home". _I still don't trust him. "_He just wants to separate us". _

"_Don't talk like that; Kisuke is only trying to help. I asked him to, remember. He's taking a chance too you know. If any of us are caught they'll be hell to pay. Kisuke knows how I feel about you"._

"_Your feelings for me are the reason he's trying to separate us". _

"_What! Kisuke is like a brother to me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me and he already knows how much it, hurt the last time when I had to let you go. Sesshomaru the day is half over and I do not want to spend the rest of our time together arguing". _

She's right, he's not even here and he's separating us_. "Yoriuchi, you're right". _He kissed her softly.


	11. A Plan in Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

A/N: Warning for those of you who like very long chapters, I wanted to do something different this time so each chapter is less than 1000 words, but I am not shortening the story or taking anything away. It's kind of like the chapters are played as staccato notes they're short and fast buttogether they make a song with a distinct rhythm. I know it may sound weird but each title is the note and the body is the sound. Every chapter is needed to complete the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11 A Plan in Action**

_Meanwhile, back at Katindahat's lab Kisuke and Katindahat get ready for tonight's launch. _

_"Kisuke, I can't believe you're rushing me like this. This is delicate project. Why can't we do this tomorrow night? That will at least give me more time, even that might not be enough. The opening will still be there, we have a 72 hour window." huffed the eccentric Katindahat as he cleaned his monocle._

_"C'mon Katindahat he maybe captured by then and you may never get this chance again. Everything is just right for success tonight". _

_"I guess you're right, we can't let this opportunity pass us by. Don't just stand there smiling help me get the equipment ready."_

_Kisuke and Katindahat worked diligently to get all the equipment ready. Katindahat cursed and complained the entire time but they were finished packaging the equipment and getting everything ready in less than two hours. Kisuke was quite pleased that they were able to get everything done so timely. His plan was falling into place quite nicely. _

"_Katindahat I am headed over to meet a friend. I'll meet you at 10:00 PM be ready we're going to be cutting it close." With those words he left Katindahat's lab and headed over to see Kukaku Shiba. _

_When Kisuke arrived at the Shiba home he was greeted by Kukaku's upbeat older brother Kaien Shiba a high-ranking officer in the 13__th__ Division. _

"_Hi Kisuke, if you're looking for Kukaku she's not here" _

"_Oh, hi Kaien. Do you know when she'll be back? Its important that I speak to her"_

"_What, did you two have another argument? I know my sister can be a little hot headed. My advice give it a day and let her cool down", he said with a smile. "She is out training Ganju and won't be back for a couple of hours. I just hope we catch that intruder by then. Knowing Kukaku she'll try to take him head on and alone". _

"_Yep, that's Kukaku alright headstrong. Just let her know I came by." _

"_I sure will, Kisuke. I wonder where that intruder is hiding? All the divisions are hunting around like crazy but no one has been able to find a trace of him. He's better than hiding then you Secret Ops guys", he said as he laughed and slapped Kisuke on the shoulder. _

_Back in Yoruichi's bedroom Sesshomaru and Yoruichi took what little time they had to enjoy each other's company for a little longer. _

_Yoruichi and Sesshomaru continued to lie in bed ignoring the world around them. For the next few hours they kissed; they talked, and held each other. _

"_I guess my mom was right about you, Yoruichi. She said I'd finally met my match and that no matter what you'd always win."_

_She smiled; she was quite pleased that he had spoken about her to his mother. He traced his fingertips along her smile. _

"_I love seeing you smile", he said as he kissed her smile. Just one more thing I love about, you just one more thing I am going to miss. _


	12. Goodbye Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha  


* * *

**Chapter 12 Good-bye Love**

The room darkened as the sun set. They both became aware of the time. Night had fallen and they were short on time.

Love, I do love you, Yoruichi, Sesshomaru thought as he caressed her face. _"Yoruichi, you're beautiful. I'll never forget your beauty_", he said with a twinge of sadness in voice.

She kissed him passionately. "_Sesshomaru, I'll never forget anything about you. Today was like living a dream. I thought I'd never get to see you again forget spending a day with you. I'm thankful for what little time we've had." _She kissed him again and they held each other until they both drifted off to sleep. Their sleep did not last for very long but they did have enough time to dream of each other. Kisuke who'd arrived at Yoruichi's door 30 minutes early interrupted their peaceful dreams.

"_So are you two ready?" gleefully asked Kisuke._

_A half sleep Yoruichi yawned and said, "No". _

"_C'mon you two we've gotta get moving. I spoke to Kaien earlier and they've intensified the manhunt. If we don't move now it'll be too late_", he proclaimed.

"_We understand Kisuke we just woke up and we need a little time. Wait in my office we'll be ready in few minutes_"

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi got ready; neither said anything to the other. They barely looked at each other; instead they focused on the task at hand. This way they did not have to face the building emotions that they both felt or see the pain in each other's eye. When they were finished they met with Kisuke in Yoruichi's office.

"_Well its about time, we can finally get started. Our plans have changed. Yoruichi I know you wanted to see if Kukaku help us to create a distraction, but I am afraid I wasn't able to get Kukaku to help. She left to train Ganju today. This means we'll have to go to my original plan, in which you make a distraction to draw everyone's attention away from the launch point. Since security is so tight I'd suggest you go now so that Sesshomaru and I can make it to the launch point." _

"_Kisuke, give us a moment please." She took Sesshomaru's hand and led him back into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Well Sesshomaru I guess this is good-bye again. No, I take that back this isn't good-bye. Good-byes are final we'll see each other again_. _I believe it_. "

_He grabbed her. "Yoruichi come with me. I don't want to leave you again." _

"_I can't, I wish I could but I can't. I have too many people depending on me and it would be selfish of me to leave." She smiled a fragile smile. "Besides Kisuke and Katindahat will figure out the __trou de ver soon and when they do I'll come I promise_". _She kissed him through her tears. _

_There was a knock at the door. _

"_I guess it's time_" _She took his hand and led him back into the office. "Sesshomaru, don't ever come back here it's too dangerous. I'll come to you" She kissed him softly, and then flash stepped away. Moments later there is a huge kido explosion drawing everyone's attention in the opposite direction._

"_So Sesshomaru are you ready? I hope you can keep up" Kisuke flash stepped away towards the 9__th__ District well. To his surprise he had gotten there at the same time as Sesshomaru. " I see you're in a hurry to get home. Don't worry we're in a hurry to get you there. Just stand over there (he pointed to a spot just left of the well) Ready Katindahat?" Katindahat gives Kisuke the ready sign. Kisuke and Katindahat started up the equipment within seconds the trou de ver opened. Sesshomaru stepped through and disappeared. _

"_It worked Kisuke", yells an ecstatic Katindahat, "we did it, I can't wait to analyze all the data. Just think we will be able to open our own doorways." _

"_Yah, too bad Central 46 will never let the project continue. Once they investigate and discover that Sesshomaru came through one they'll make sure the project dies along with all your other projects. Don't worry I won't say anything. We have to stick together. I just hope they don't destroy your lab when they take your files. But hey at least we know it works." _

_Katindahat destroyed all his data and recycled all the equipment related to the on the trou de ver project that next morning after he received a standard visit from two 13__th__ Division officers searching for the intruder. _


	13. So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

A/N: My apologies for the delay in updating this story. I had some kinda SessYoru writer's block for some reason ;p I hope you enjoy the update, as usual comments are welcomed.

* * *

_**Chapter 13 So We Meet Again**_

"Stop we have you surrounded". Sesshomaru finds himself surrounded by 14 members of the third division. Sesshomaru notices a blond fellow with a badge on his arms and figures he must be the leader. Sesshomaru turns fully in his direction to command that he have his men to move. When he sees the lieutenant hit the ground. Then another man goes down, and another, before he knew it all 14 of the third division members were on the ground unconscious. In the middle of the bodies stood one masked figure. Shrouded in black from head-to-toe. Sesshomaru knows immediately who it is once he stares into those golden eyes. He grabs her and in a flash of light takes her to the same tree on top the very same hill where they first met 200 years ago.

_He remembered. "_Sesshomaru we can't stay here we need to flee the Seireitei and seek shelter in the Rukongai its on the other side of the wall". In seconds Sesshomaru carries Yoruichi into Rukongai. "We can walk the rest of the way no need to bring unwanted attention to ourselves. I have a friend that can provide us with a place to stay. I just have to find her house." Sesshomaru gives her strange look. "She moves around a lot".

Yoruichi starts walking and Sesshomaru walks with her. The awkward and heavy silence between them is like a third person. Yoruichi even allots enough space between her and Sesshomaru so that silence could continue walking with them. She needs to clear her head. The few moments in the arms of her old love had more of an impact then she would like to admit. She could feel the happiness coming over her but she could not give into those feelings of joy. _Why did you come back Sesshomaru? Dammit, I told you not to comeback and you did anyway. Now you're in danger once again._

The light of the full moon provides Sesshomaru with enough light to see the tightness in Yoruichi's face._ I guess Yoruichi is really upset that I came back. Maybe too much time has past between us. She looks different maybe her feelings are different. _ He was right about her appearance. Her short hair had grown considerably since their last meeting. Her long dark ponytail went down to the small of her back. She was fully matured not an ounce of baby fat remained on her toned frame. _ I guess the woman beside me does not have the same feelings as the girl I left so long ago. No wonder she never came. Now I know so at least this wasn't a complete waste of my time. _His jaw tightens.

Just as he is about to say something, "We're here", says Yoruichi as she points to Kukaku's house across a small pond. After Sesshomaru sees the house framed by two gigantic arms and huge banner he is somewhat in disbelief. Yoruichi notices perplexed look on his face. "Kūkaku, is hmm a little eccentric when it comes to house design". Yoruichi leads the way across the tiny bridge to the home. "She is a really good person with an explosive personality. Her younger brother, Ganju, lives with her as well. He's a good guy too. He can been stubborn. Stubbornness and tenacity are a Shiba clan traits, but it's a good thing." She is babbling and hates it but at least now she is trying to fill the space with something other than silence. Finally they make it to the door and a loud and immediate greeting from Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, Kukaku's twin muscular house guards, stops Yoruichi's babbling.


	14. Unexpected Dinner Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

**Spoiler: ** Warning InuYasha manga issue 518 information used.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Unexpected Dinner Guests**

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko lead Yoruichi and Sesshomaru to the dinning room where Kūkaku and Ganju are about to have dinner.

"Good evening, Yoruichi. I have been expecting you. Why don't you and Sesshomaru join us for dinner." offers Kūkaku. "I am sure you must be tired and hungry. Plus it will give Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko time to get your room ready."

"Why am not surprised you already know. Thank you Kūkaku " says Yoruichi as she and Sesshomaru sit down.

" Think nothing of it. I always like when you come to visit Yoruichi. It's never boring." _So this is the great dog demon, that's supposed to destroy Yoruichi's life and ruin her future. I hope that you are wrong Kisuke, cause it doesn't look like Yoruichi's feelings have changed; I think she still loves him. _

Sesshomaru does not eat or partake in the conversation. He just sits there trying not to let the anger and pain overtake him. He couldn't lose his composure. He just needs to focus on finding a way back and away from her.

"So Sesshomaru you're the demon that has the entire Gotei 13 running scared, huh. From what everyone has been saying I was expecting you to be some kind of monster." Ganju wolfs down a piece of chicken. "Not some regular guy." Kūkaku gives Ganju an angry look.

Before Sesshomaru can reply Yoruichi interjects. "That's the problem Ganju, they're attacking out of fear". _Why is she still defending me?_ Sesshomaru doesn't deserve to be treated like he's being treated". _Is it out of guilt, pity, or maybe something else?_ "Some of the old ways haven't changed despite the end of Central 46", says Yoruichi with much conviction and some anger. When she finishes she finally loosens her tight grip on her glass of milk and takes a sip to calm herself.

_Oh, there's no doubt about she still loves the guy and Yoruichi has always been a good judge of character. Perhaps, Kisuke were blinded by jealousy not just concern_. Just then Kūkaku notices Sesshomaru staring at her. "What my missing part of an arm distracting you?"

"No, I was looking at the markings on your other arm. I've never seen those before," Sesshomaru plainly responds.

"Those aren't just markings the symbols represent the Shiba clan," proudly responds Ganju as he pounds one fist across his broad chest.

"Yoruichi you didn't tell Sesshomaru about the Shiba clan?"

"She did. She said stubbornness and tenacity are a Shiba clan trait but it's a good thing." Both Kūkaku and Ganju laugh very loudly. Yoruichi soon joins in. Sesshomaru isn't sure why they are laughing but a part of him is pleased that he got to hear Yoruichi laugh just one more time. The laughter overtakes Kūkaku and she slaps Ganju so hard on his back he flies forward into the now cool Miso soup providing even more laughter for the group.

Once Ganju cleans off his face and the laughter dies down completely Sesshomaru unexpectedly decides to share something. "My brother cut off my left arm when we were fighting over something we both wanted."

Yoruichi heart sinks as she thinks, "Had he been fighting InuYasha over a woman. Is that why he's back, he lost."

"Wow and I thought Kūkaku was hardcore," mumbles Ganju.

"What!" yells Kūkaku with her fist in the air.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just saying how lucky I was to have you for a sister compared to Sesshomaru's brother." His almost compliment does not smooth things over completely.

"I didn't need my left arm anyway or Tessaiga. If you're powerful and skilled enough you don't need two arms. I still could fight without either of them. Plus a few years later when my arm grow back I had my own fang, Bakusaiga."

Kūkaku raises her cup of sake towards Sesshomaru. They both drink. Sesshomaru drinks another cup of sake and another. Then he drinks one more cup. "This is a most interesting type of water," he slightly slurs. "Yoruichi for some reason I feel so tired." He leans on her. His comment results in a few snickers from Ganju.

"Excuse us." Yoruichi helps Sesshomaru to his feet and they walk to their room. They sit on the large futon in the middle of the spacious room. "C'mon Sesshomaru lets get you ready for bed." Yoruichi starts taking off one of Sesshomaru's boots, by the time she removes the second one Sesshomaru has removed everything but his Sashinuki Hakama. She turns her head and finds quite a temptation; a half naked Sesshomaru sprawled across the futon. She quickly turns back around and rises from the futon. "Sesshomaru, I need to talk to Kūkaku," with those words she hurries out the room without looking back.


	15. Much to do About Something

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

**Spoiler**: Contains info from TBTP episodes 211-212.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Much to do About Something**

Yoruichi and Kūkaku are sitting her Kūkaku's sitting room. "He's certainly not what I expected. It's not like he has the face and body of demon, and he certainly doesn't act like one either. He's a hella lot more handsome than I thought he would be." Kūkaku takes few puffs from her pipe. "I see why you are so taken by him. So Yoruichi what are you going to do?"

In a solemn voice she responds," I don't know Kūkaku" (sigh) "I just don't know and that bothers me. I always have a plan but this time. This time its different, I don't know how to get him home."

"Maybe that's the problem you're trying to find him a way to get him home."

"Kūkaku, I have to get him home. It is too dangerous for him to stay here."

"That maybe true, but the truth is you don't want him to go again and that's what is really hindering you."

"What! I have been trying hard to come up with a solution, but all I can think of is getting him to the human world and hiding him there until I can get him home. Meaning I'd have to take him through the Senkaimon."

Kūkaku takes two more puffs and rises. "Well looks like you have at least half of it figured out. Maybe a good night's sleep will help you with the rest." She leads Yoruichi out of the room and into the hallway. "Good night"

"Good night, Kūkaku", says Yoruichi as she turns and walks in the opposite direction. She takes a deep breath as she opens the door to the bedroom. To her relief she finds that Sesshomaru has fallen a sleep. She takes a few moments to get ready for bed then lies beside him. She again leaves as much space between them as possible. "What to do," lays heavily on Yoruichi's mind. Yoruichi tosses and turns for over an hour before drifting off to sleep. In her sleep she quickly removes the space between them. Moving her body close to his and laying her head upon his chest.

Sesshomaru awakens as he hears her whisper his name and feels her tears dampen his skin. He gently caresses her hair, she doesn't move. _She's still sleeping, but why is she crying?_ She sees Sesshomaru's death at the hands of Captain Yamamoto. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her. Securely in Sesshomaru's arm Yoruichi finally drifts out of her nightmare. He holds her tightly for the rest of the night and the tears stop.

The next morning Sesshomaru awakens alone. "Yoruichi", he calls out, but there is no answer. He gets up quickly to search for her. His head is pounding and he arises so quickly that room starts to spin. He doesn't care he ignores the pain and the dizziness and heads for the door. Sesshomaru almost knocks both Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko down as he charges through the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we've brought you this elixir for your head. Yoruichi-san said that you would probably need this."

"Where is Yoruichi?" Koganehiko hands Sesshomaru the elixir and they both lead Sesshomaru to Kūkaku's sitting room where Kūkaku is sitting alone.

"So you're finally up. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, where is Yoruichi?"

"She's taking care of something. She had to return to the Seireitei"

"Did she have to take care of something or someone? Like that Kisuke", Sesshomaru snarls.

_Kisuke I guess the feeling is mutual, you guys really don't like each other._ "No, a lot has changed since you were last here." Kūkaku went on to relay what happened 100 years ago. How Yoruichi had to rescue Tessai and Kisuke from the clutches of Central 46, and how she saved the eight former Shinigami from being wrongly executed. "As a end result Yoruichi had her titles and privileges taken away". Knowing what Yoruichi sacrificed for them was like a double edge sword. He now understands what she meant by saying too many people counted on her, but it also hurt him deeply that she was so willing to sacrifice for them and not for him.

"So getting you safely home is a lot harder this time," adds Kūkaku as she sips her tea.

"So that's it she's working on sending me back," Sesshomaru bitterly replies.

"So I take it from your tone you don't want to go back." Without answering Sesshomaru leaves the room. _Looks like he still loves her too._ _So sad, but I can relate to being the without the one you love. Oh, Kisuke. Kisuke too bad you didn't remember how badly my brothers treated you when you started spending "way too much time" with me, and how critical they were towards you. Maybe then all of this could've been avoided. _


	16. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Cats

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Cats**

By midday Yoruichi finally arrives at her destination a small shanty deep in the forest. She knocks on the rotting wooden door. "Who is it?" yells a cracking voice from the other side.

"Dr. Katindahat it's Yoruichi Shihoin. May I come in, I need to speak to you about a pressing matter." The door creeps open little. Yoruichi enters the small cluttered room. Yoruichi does a quick scan of the room. There are machines, experiments, and papers everywhere. She is barely able to navigate to the desk where Katindahat is sitting. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine, what can I help you with?" He says as he adjusts his monocle. "Hurry, hurry time is valuable," as soon as he says this he turns back around to his desk and continues writing.

"I need to know how to get an inugami daiyokai through the Senkaimon".

The eccentric little man drops his pencil and begins to laugh, much to Yoruichi's disappointment. "Kisuke, Kisuke I told you that demon would comeback. Am I right that Sesshomoon fellow returned for you didn't he." Yoruichi didn't have to answer Katindahat knows from the look on her face that he is correct. "I don't think I can help you. Ask that mad man Kisuke left in charge of the 12th", he bitterly replies as he turns his back to her once again.

"Please Dr. Katindahat you're the only one that can help and you're the only one I can trust."

The sincerity in her voice touches him. He stops writing and sighs. "You know it's been a long time since someone put their trust in me. It maybe a mistake."

"I don't believe that. You're one of the most brilliant men I have ever met. I came here because I trust your intellect and I know you have the answers I need."

"There is no way for you both to make it through the traditional Senkaimon. Before that mad man took away all my privileges I was working on alternative Senkaimon gate. It's highly unstable and I haven't tested it in years. If Sesshomoon is as fast as he was that night so long ago then you both should be able to get through the gate before it collapses. Give me at least 32 hours and I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah you should leave now so I can get to work." She smiles at him and leaves him to his work.

________________________________________________

Shortly after leaving the forest Yoruichi finds herself surrounded by 13 members of the Onmitsukidō and Soi Fon. "Yoruichi-sama why are you still here? I thought you returned to the human world, " says Soi Fon.

"I wasn't scheduled to return yesterday, so I decided to hang around".

"This is excellent. You can help us to track down the demon. I am sure Capt. Yamamoto will be grateful for you assistance. Especially since you were Commander of Onmitsukidō during one of the demon's previous attacks. It seems that the demon is even more dangerous then we last thought he took out 14 of the third division before Vice Capt. Kira could even blink".

"Soi Fon you've gotten so much stronger over the years. You don't need my help. At the time the Onmitsukidō was on standby we didn't even participate in the search. If Capt. Yamamoto insist on my help I'll help, but I am out of practice, I prefer leave this job to you guys".

Soi Fon responds, "I understand Yoruichi-sama. I will let Capt. Yamamoto know of your willingness to help." Soi Fon and her men disappear continuing their search.

Hopefully, Yamamoto won't take me up on my offer.

Yoruichi takes a little detour wondering and flash stepping around Seireitei four a couple of hours just as a precaution. Then she transforms in to her cat form and begins her journey back to the Kukaku's.

___________________________________________

Meanwhile back at Kukaku's Sesshomaru contemplates if he should leave or not_. __Why should I stay she doesn't love me anymore. She just wants to send me home anyway. Why can't I stop loving her? I Sesshomaru need no one. __He clutches his fist__. She should mean nothing to me._ He lies down on the futon and closes his eyes and all he can see is Yoruichi. _Dammit why can't I get her face out of my mind? Why can't I forget her kisses, her smile, the way she feels? I'll just forget about her when I get home. _


	17. A Dog and his Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

AN: I will be moving this story to the crossover section by Chapter 20.

**

* * *

Chapter 17 A Dog and his Cat**

Yoruichi arrives back Kukaku's in about an hour. "So how did it go? I see you've changed", asks Kukaku from the doorway.

"Kukaku I had to, I ran into Soi Fon and she actually tried to recruit me for the search. It was much easier for me to escape the Seireitei as black cat. Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He's been in your room pouting for the past couple of hours."

"Pouting?"

"Yes apparently your big bad demon does not want to go home."

Sigh, "I see, I'll go talk to him." Yoruichi leaves to speak to Sesshomaru. Yoruichi scratches on the bedroom door. Sesshomaru ignores the scratching at first, so Yoruichi scratches again. He finally opens the door; he's surprised to see a small black cat there. "I thought weren't going to let me in for a moment." Yoruichi hurries past him and sits near the futon. "We need to talk."

Sesshomaru is stunned. It smells like Yoruichi but it does not look or sound like her. Sesshomaru just stares at her as she whips her tail. He sits on the opposite end of the futon saying nothing just staring. Yoruichi notices his stare. "You've never seen me in this form have you?" She starts to transform. She'd never seen Sesshomaru look that surprised. "Sesshomaru, I am surprised I was able to get that reaction out of you." She smiles as she stands only a few feet away from him.

His look of shock quickly changes to a different look as his eyes race across her bare skin. He quickly looks away as desires begin to take hold. Desires he should not have about a woman he has chosen to forget. "What do you want to talk about?" He questions in a very monotone voice not looking at her.

"We need to talk about getting you home," she says, as she gets dressed slipping on a white silk kimono trimmed in violet floral pattern. She hears him sigh heavy, but he still doesn't look at her. Yoruichi sits so close to him their bodies touch. "Sesshomaru you know it's for the best."

You mean the best for you. He could feel his anger start to build. He finally looks at her and all his anger dissipates. He had never seen her look they way she did. Her hair was down and the beautiful silk kimono adds an undeniable softness. To him she has always been beautiful but at this moment she is not only beautiful but she looks soft and sweet. So sweet he could not resist. He moves in slowly brushing his lips against her lips until she gives into their softness. Her response leads him to kiss her fully and passionately. They continue kissing until Sesshomaru taste her salty tears through their kiss. He promptly breaks the kiss moving away a couple of inches.

"Why are you crying?" He questions as he wipes her tears with his thumb.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm happy and sad, you're here now but I know I'll have to let you go, and no matter how much I love you that's not going to change," she whispers.

"Yoruichi, you still love me?"

"Of course Sesshomaru, time could never change that."

"I thought that you didn't love me anymore and that's why you never opened a trou de ver. "

"I couldn't. Katindahat's research was destroyed and along with it my chance, so I thought, to ever see you again", she responds while cupping his face. She kisses him. He kisses her back this time with even more passion and desire. They continue kissing as Sesshomaru lowers Yoruichi onto the futon. Then there's an urgent knock at the door. They hear someone whisper, "They're here."


	18. Hide

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

Warning spoiler: InuYasha manga issue 518 information used.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Hide**

"Quick Sesshomaru we have to leave". He watches as Yoruichi moves the futon to reveal a trapdoor. She quickly opens the door. "Let's go you first". She follows Sesshomaru. "I'll wait until you get down the ladder before closing the door. Yoruichi sees Koganehiko enter, she quickly closes the trapdoor so Koganehiko can ready the room. She leaps down from the ladder landing her feet. She lights a torch from the wall using Hado #4.

"Where are we, Yoruichi?"

"The catacombs under the Rukongai. They are a maze of caves that spread for miles and miles under the Soul Society. The catacombs are considered off limits because it is very hard to detect someone's spiritual pressure; if you get lost it is almost impossible to find you. Lucky for us I know this section like the back of my hand", she says with smug smile. "Let's go, the deeper in we go the harder it will be for them to sense us."

___________________________________

Meanwhile above ground Kukaku deals with three members of the 6th Division who have come to search her home for Sesshomaru. She and Shiroganehiko stand at the door blocking the young Shinigami from entering.

"Look I've already told you, you won't find any strangers here so leave, NOW", Kukaku demands.

"We have orders to search these premises. You need to let us do our jobs or you will face serious consequences," snaps a young officer.

Kukaku clenches her fist, "You little snot noise punk, I should..." Just then Vice Capt. Shuhei Hisagi appears and saves the young officer from a beating.

"Vice Capt. this woman is obstructing us," announces one of the division members.

"That's enough, don't you know who this is? This is Kukaku Shiba of the Shiba clan. She stepped to help us fight Aizen when you three were still in the academy. You will treat her with respect," commands Shuhei. The three division members apologize and bow in submission.

"Yes sir" they respond in unison.

Shuhei turns to Kukaku and says, "I do apologize for the intrusion but we must search everyone's home, there are no exceptions".

"Fine, fine but if your men break anything or leave my house in a mess, there will be hell to pay." She steps aside allowing Shuhei and his men to enter.

______________________________________

Still underground Sesshomaru follows Yoruichi through the dark maze of caves. _She says she loves me even after all this time; she still wants to send me home why? She doesn't even have the same responsibilities as she used to she is free._

After what seem like an eternity in the dark Yoruichi stops. "Be very quiet or you'll wake our friends", whispers Yoruichi as she points upward at a colonial of at least a 1000 bats. She takes Sesshomaru by the hand a leads him through a narrow path. A few moments later they were clear of the bats. "They're like have a very live alarm system, most people don't dare to come this far after seeing our winged friends.

They enter small passageway. At the end there is an old wooden door. Yoruichi opens the door and lights the four torches along the walls. "Welcome Sesshomaru, to the Secret World of the Cave Conquerors", she says as she giggles like a little girl. The room has a small table with four chairs, couple of sleeping mats, a few wooden swords and other training equipment. "This was our old hideout when Kukaku, Kisuke, Tessai, and I were kids. That was before they made it difficult for us to travel to the Rukongai. We can hide out here for a couple of hours until the search in the area is over", says Yoruichi as she sits down. Sesshomaru follows her lead and sits across from her at the table.

"So Sesshomaru what have you been up to these last 100 years?" It is a simple question with no malice intent but it triggers a bad vibe between them.

"I just lived each day as it came."

"There's gotta be more than that, you lost an arm which regenerated. That's a story worth sharing."

"I already told the story." _If you'd been there for me you would've know all the details_. "So what do you do Yoruichi, without your men to fight every morning?"

"Oh so you've heard. Now I sleep late", she replies with a smile.

Sesshomaru is not amused. "Why did you give up everything for them?"

She sits back in her chair, crosses her arms, holds her head down, and sighs. "I didn't have a choice. I couldn't just let them die or rot in prison. You understand don't you", she pleads as she looks into his cold gold eyes.

"I understand that you made a choice just like you made a choice when I asked you to come with me," he replies with a hint of disdain in his tone.

"It wasn't the same, their situation was life and death. I thought I would at least be able to see you again." She places her hand on top of his. "Please try to understand," she adds. He pulls his hand away. "Don't tell me you're angry all over again?"

"I don't care what you did after..." He turns to the side and faces the wall.

"I don't want to argue with you Sesshomaru." He does not respond. She crosses her arms, throws back her head, and lets out a huge sigh.

They give into their pain and frustration; neither wants to back down so they let the silence overtake them. They do not even look at each other. Every once in a while one of them would move getting the other attention for a second but then they would quickly hide behind their invisible wall.


	19. Mad, Sad, Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

A/N: This story will be moving to crossover section for the next chapter update.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Mad, Sad, Bad**

The young members of the 6th division complete an efficient search of Kukaku's home. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko follow the men from room to room making sure the men put everything back in place before moving to the next room

"So Shuhei is this about the demon, I have been hearing about?"

"Hmm, I see word has spread this far. Don't worry we will catch the demon. Hopefully, this will be over soon and it will end without any more bloodshed."

"Vice Capt. there's no sign of the demon, I mean man here."

"Ok then lets move on. Sorry again Kukaku." Shuhei and his men swiftly leave to continue their search.

_Too bad Shuhei maybe you'd catch Sesshomaru if he were alone but you've got Yoruichi to deal with too and she managed to hide from the Gotei 13 for 100 years. _

_____________________________________________

With each passing moment the invisible walls between them seem to get higher. Right now neither Sesshomaru or Yoruichi wants to take their wall down or try to climb over the other one's wall. They just don't understand how, and it is easier to hide their pain if the wall is there.

_So this is what it is like to love someone. I, Sesshomaru want no part of this. Love is a losing battle, this is a fight even I cannot win._

Silence surrounds them. The silence whispers all the reason they are wrong for even trying. It whispers the truth; they are different from each other maybe too different. They spend the next hour and half in silence. The silence starts to weigh heavy on their hearts and minds.

Too much time passes and silence becomes too much for Yoruichi. _This isn't how it's supposed to be._ Yoruichi wants to move closer to him, wrap her arms around him and take away the pain but knowing Sesshomaru isn't the "lets hug and make up type" she stays in her chair. She instead of wrapping her arms around him; pulls her knees to her chest wraps her arms around herself. "I am sorry", she whispers. "I am sorry if I hurt you Sesshomaru. I never intended to, I just knew we'd be together again," she says with such sweetness and sincerity Sesshomaru's wall starts to crumble, but not fall.

"Tell me Yoruichi knowing now what you know would you make the same decision?" He already knew her answer before she spoke, but he needs to hear her say it.

"Yes, I am sorry but it is still the right choice, it would cost 10 peoples their lives. I couldn't sacrifice their lives for our happiness."

"Humph, our happiness, you mean your happiness. I, Sesshomaru don't need happiness."

"So you don't want to be happy?"

"Happiness is something only fools pursue. The real pursuit is for power; anything else is a waste of time. I, Sesshomaru only need power."

"So you're saying I am a fool because I want to be happy. Maybe I am because I thought I could be happy with you." She closes her eyes and chuckles. _Sesshomaru you didn't kiss me a few hours ago like someone whose only need is power. Why are you fighting me? _"I don't believe you. I don't believe all you want is power."

She is right and he knows it. The wall he erected is now useless. He still wants to stay angry with her, it'll make letting her go so much easier. "Think what you want to."

Yoruichi sighs heavily stands up, stretches, and walks across the room and leans on the wall next to the door. " Sesshomaru, you know its too late you already told me you still love me, so why pretend that you don't?"

"I…" He turns around quickly to look at her. He pauses and just stares for a few seconds as he struggles to speak. _I don't love you, dammit why can't I say it. "_I did no such thing." He turns back around slowly.

"Sesshomaru, you told me with your kisses. You told me by coming here to find me. You..." Yoruichi is stopped by the sound of a thousand bats take flight. Sesshomaru leaps in front of Yoruichi standing between her and the door. Finally the sound stops. "Sesshomaru, its now dark outside the bats are leaving to find food. Like I need to." Yoruichi starts to move around Sesshomaru, but he takes his arm and gently pushes her behind him. She lightly grabs his sleeve. "What is it?" She questions but he doesn't say anything. Just then she senses a faint but familiar spiritual pressure. Sesshomaru moves Yoruichi even further behind him blocking her view of the door. Sesshomaru positions himself in preparation for an attack. After few minutes the spiritual pressure becomes strong enough for Yoruichi to recognize, _"It, it can't be"-_ the door opens.


	20. A Fimilar Face

**Chapter 20 A Familiar Face**

In a flash Yoruichi stands between two foes holding the their swords in the sheaf and stopping them from attacking each other. She feels the heat from both their bodies as Sesshomaru and the masked intruder stare each other down. "Wait Sess..." Before Yoruichi can finish the masked intruder takes her in his huge muscular arms hugs her tightly and spends her around. "PUT ME DOWN", she protests. The large shinigami just laughs.

Sesshomaru does not find the situation amusing in the least. "Put her down now", he demands as he actives his poison claw.

The masked intruder slowly puts Yoruichi down. "You picked an uptight one didn't you, princess", he says as he takes off his mask.

"It's ok, Sesshomaru this is Zariya Christo, former LT. Commander of the Internal Imperial Court Regiment. He's a mentor and old friend". Sesshomaru continues to try and stare Zariya down.

Zariya laughs loudly. "So you're still trying to stare me down. I was taking out kids like you be for your father even came up with a line to get your mother in bed," he says smugly as his strokes his well-groomed white goatee. "I'll let it go because I know you're just trying to establish your territory thinking that's how to protect, Yoruichi. Keep in mind someone doesn't fight in 100 battles and lives over a thousand years to talk about just because he's handsome."

Yoruichi attempts to lighten the mood. "There you go again bragging about your looks. So I take it that you're still the lady-killer. "

"And you know it princess. I've got a late date tonight with a hot one. I also just had lunch with another beauty, but I'm not here to brag," his tone becomes serious. "I figured you'd be here since you weren't at Kukaku's. The moment I got word of Sesshomaru's appearance I knew you'd find him, take care of him, and protect him. Which would put you in danger and I couldn't let my little princess go into a fight without knowing what kind of fight she was in for," he says after taking a deep breath.

"What's really going on Zariya?"

"Sesshomaru isn't the first a dog demon has visited the Soul Society. A little over a thousand years ago a powerful dog demon somehow ended up in the Rukongai. The people were terrified. I am not sure who lashed out first but it started a mob attack. The Gotei was called in to bring order and to apprehend the demon. The "100", supposedly the best class to graduate from the academy, was sent to take care of the "problem". My commander sent me in as well just to observe. I was kinda cocky at that age so when I ran into the demon of course I did more than observe. I saw him let some cowardly chaps go after he easily defeated their leader, and to me that meant he was more than the monster he was described as. I spoke to him and said he was Inu no Taisho."

"Father", Sesshomaru whispers.

"Ah so I was right you two are related. I'd asked him to lay down his sword and met with Yamamoto. Before I could finish talking with him some members of the "100" so this was a perfect time to attack. I was even injured due to their zealousness. After being injured Inu no Taisho transformed right before my eyes into a gigantic white demon dog. The members of the "100" wouldn't stop. Several of their members were killed and a lot were badly injured. Sesshomaru's father got away and was never seen again, but because of that night Central 46 ordered that if he or another like him would return they would be executed onsite. Most people chose to forget that experience, but when Sesshomaru showed up older folks figured he must be a demon too.

"So that's why they've been so intent on capturing Sesshomaru", says Yoruichi in a sad whisper. "He never had a chance."

"No princess. I never told you this because I knew how enamored you were with Sesshomaru. His father is honorable so I figure Sesshomaru must be the same since you care so deeply for him. Even today I can see how much you two really love each other." Yoruichi and Sesshomaru look at each other their eyes lock for a moment then they turn away from each other.

"You've couldn't came all this way just to tell me that Zariya."

"You can still read people like a book, can't you? You're right that's not all. All the evidence gathered from all the dog demon visits have been archived at the Shinigami Research Institute." Both Yoruichi and Sesshomaru look surprised. "Now that mad man, Mayrui, has a secret team looking for Sesshomaru. I heard from a good source, Mayrui is actually working on a type of demon killer. He wants to study Sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru becomes angry but masks it behind a cold stare. "So they actually think they can kill me, Sesshomaru. Fools, they're fools." Yoruichi turns to face him and she looks grief stricken. _She has that same look in her face just like from the last time._ _She afraid for me again, but this time will she offer to fight on my side._

"Sesshomaru, I told you last time not to discount them". Visions from her nightmare, Sesshomaru's death fills her mind. She pauses.

"Yoruichi, I have grown even more power, "

"Dammit Sesshomaru, they've become more powerful too," her anxiety causes her to lash out. "Sesshomaru, I know you've grown to be more powerful and I am sure you can fight them" She takes his hand. "I am asking you not to, we won't win this time." She gives his hand a squeeze and tries to look optimistic about the situation, but he can still see the worry behind the dimness her eyes and all he wants to do make her eyes shine like before.


	21. It's a Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter 21 It's a Gamble**

"Oh, that's so sweet, young love. I remember those days with Ino, Eureka, Henrietta, and Martha". Zariya's remarks break the moment. "And how could I forget Hilda, " he says as he lets out a little growl. "So what are you two going to do? Princess, I know you've got some kind of plan. There's no food or milk down here so you wouldn't survive a day."

"Hey that's not true!" Yoruichi's stomach betrays her with a low rumble. Zariya laugh so hard his face turns red. "I'll wait until you're finished to tell you my plan," Yoruichi interjects. His laughing calms down some and he signals for her to continue by waving his hand. "I am taking Sesshomaru to the human world. Dr. Katindahat has been working on an alternative Senkaimon gate and we will use that. It will not be finished for at least another day." She turns to Sesshomaru. "We'll hide out in the human world until we can figure out something more permanent".

"Princess, that's more of a gamble then a plan. I thought that nut Katindahat cracked after Mayrui demoted him. Plus, you'll have to not get caught for at least another day. Then there's a chance you might get caught as soon as you get to the human world".

"I know Zariya". She looks down at her hand in Sesshomaru's hand and smiles. "Zariya it maybe a gamble and the odds are against us, but they're still plenty of cards in the deck and we've already have a nice start for a royal flush. So tell me Zariya are you going to deal us the last card we need?"

"Oh and you know it too. After you follow up with Katindahat, just tell me what I need to do and where I need to be. In the meantime I am going to take my source out for drinks and see if I can get you any more information. It should be safe for you guys to surface. I saw the Shinigami leave Kukaku's. They should have made it deep into the heart of the Rukongai by now. I am going to head out. Yoruichi you know how to reach me, " with those words and a smile he flashes steps away before Yoruichi even has a chance to say bye or thank you.

"Zariya's a good guy". Yoruichi's stomach rumbles again. "It's time for us to go back too". They finally let go of each other's hands and quietly leave the hideout. Yoruichi secures the door. "We wouldn't want any of winged friends getting in." She smiles and realizes that awkward babbling is back. "Shall we?"

"I remember the way", says Sesshomaru as he swoops Yoruichi up and swiftly carries her back to the ladder. He puts her down.

"Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

_You still want to send me away so I want to still be angry, but you said "we" your plan. _

He is thinking but not answering and his silence bothers her, but she does not press the issue. "I am tired and I am going up". She starts to climb the ladder. Sesshomaru follows closely behind her. Once they are both in Yoruichi close the trap door and moves the futon back. There's a knock at the door.

"It's me, Yoruichi."

"It's ok, c'mon in Kukaku."

"So I see you guys finally decided to surface. Dinner is ready."

"I am not hungry," responds Sesshomaru.

_He finally says something and that's what it is, unbelievable_. "Well I am Kukaku, lets go." They leave Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.


	22. Wanna Start Summthin'

**Chapter 22** **Wanna Start Summthin' **

Yoruichi and Kukaku sit down to dinner. "It's just going to be us tonight Ganju is out riding that pig with those bunch of bums he calls friends. Which is good I guess, he can let us know which areas the Gotei is still searching".

"I am sorry we've been this much trouble. They won't just give up searching for him this time".

"No they won't. After Aizen's betrayal security has increased but Sesshomaru slipped in and that's just not sitting right with the Gotei".

"That damn Aizen, it's hard to believe that one man could cause so much havoc."

"Yeah, that Aizen is a real piece of work. The Gotei wants to set things right by catching Sesshomaru and do it quickly, proving they can handle anything. They were in area almost the entire time you and Sesshomaru were hiding in the catacombs. Speaking of you two, I take you and Sesshomaru didn't kiss and make up since he is still pouting."

"You're half right. Kukaku I just don't understand him. One minute he loves me then the next he is angry and says he doesn't care about me, but he travels across time and space specifically after I told him not to be with me. Then he doesn't want to talk to me but he's about to take out Zariya for picking me up and giving me a hug I just don't get it."

"Zariya, when did you see him? Sesshomaru was going to fight Zariya that wouldn't been good."

"Zariya came down to warn us about how Mayrui is working on a demon killer. I figured Mayrui would have an alternative motive, but I had no idea there was documentation on Sesshomaru and his father's visits to the Soul Society in the archives of the Shinigami Research Institute."

"Back up did you just say Sesshomaru's father?"

"Yes, Zariya told us about Sesshomaru's father's visit. It was not good one some Shinigami got killed. Everything about it is archived I just wished I had known."

"Well you know Kisuke was a scientist first and then a swordsman."

"I know I don't fault Kisuke. He likes to document things and loves to research any phenomena so I let it go at that. I just need to make sure we don't get caught because Kisuke is such brilliant scientist or because Sesshomaru is being ass".

"HAHAHA!" Kūkaku laughs so hard she almost spills her sake.

"It's not funny, it's sad but it's true."

"I know he's just being a man and men are sometimes self-centered idiots. Take it from me, my two brothers taught me that's how men can be. Sesshomaru expected you to run into his arms and be grateful he came to rescue you. Then you were supposed to run off with him to who knows where, but that didn't happen".

"Oh so that's it I'm supposed to be the princess that needs rescuing. Sorry but that's not me, I am usually the one doing the rescuing. I am the one that came up with a plan to get us out of the Soul Society without any help. _Oh damn._ She thought as she mentally kicked herself. _I didn't get his input at all. "_Oh hell I didn't even discuss the plan after I came up with it. That's probably what he's really pissed about."

"Could be men like to be the ones to take charge, even if we can do a better job leading."

"I guess I'll go and try to talk to him again." Yoruichi leaves the room and goes to talk to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sits quietly alone in the dark. _She said we would leave and go to the human world. She said we couldn't win, but she said she was still sending me home. Yoruichi Shihoin you confuse even me, Sesshomaru. You say you love me but you still won't run away with me. You'll fight for me but won't live with me. What is the point of this? Why should I love someone I cannot be with? "_Are we fighting for nothing, trying to hold on to something that we never should've started in the first place?"

"So what's your answer Sesshomaru? Are we fighting for nothing, trying to hold on to something that we never should've started in the first place?" questions Yoruichi from the doorway.


	23. Tell Me

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

A/N: Sorry for the taking so long to update this.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Tell Me**

"Yoruichi"

Yoruichi walks into the room and sits next Sesshomaru on the futon. "Tell me Sesshomaru, I want to know the truth. Tell me how you feel, what you're thinking. Just tell me, I am a big girl I can take."

"My answer is no."

"And???"

"And what?"

"It's like pulling teeth", she mumbles. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. " If we're going to get through this Sesshomaru, we're going to have to talk to each other". She takes his hand "You can't just shut me out."

"It is not my intention to shut you out, but why would I open up to you if you only intend on pushing me away."

There is a brief moment of silence between them. Then Yoruichi parts her lips with all intentions to launch a verbal defense, but an apology slips from her lips instead. "Sesshomaru, I am sorry for pushing you away. I guess a part of me thought it would make it easier if this time I didn't let you in again. I told myself I was protecting you, but truth is I never wanted to feel that pain again. I still have pain from the last time I told you good-bye. The pain lingers in my heart, reminding me everyday you can't be mine."

"But I am yours and you are mine. That has not changed and it never will."

His response makes her happy and sad. "Sesshomaru, you'll always have my heart and that will never change," she says with slight smile. "Unfortunately, nothing else has changed either and I'll still have to tell you good-bye soon." This was the first time she faced the feelings buried so long ago. Yoruichi looks at Sesshomaru with the same sorrowful eyes she had the night she told him good-bye. The sadness of that evening settles around them.

"No more," whispers Sesshomaru

"What?"

Sesshomaru kisses Yoruichi softly and sweetly. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against hers and whispers, "No more, good-byes". He kisses her again this time the kiss is longer and more passionate. Leaving her breathless. She gets lost in his new set of kisses as he trails them down her neck and back up to her ear. "Let me take the pain away," he breathes slowly in her ear.

She cups his face and stares into his eyes, and sees the determination and the passion. Sesshomaru looks in her eyes they have brightened some but are still dim compared to the girl he met so long ago. "Sesshomaru, I" He kisses her again trying to pull any doubt from her mind. He continues kissing her as he lowers her onto the futon. She lets out a soft moan as Sesshomaru hands explore her body through the thin fabric of the silk kimono. She runs her fingers along his bareback. She opens her eyes find that Sesshomaru is completely nude.

"Wow you don't waste anytime do you?" He looks a little confused by the comment. She smiles mischievously at him and admires his Adonis like physique. Tracing over his well-sculpted body with her eyes and fingernails. She kisses him fervently but continues learning each newly developed muscle running her hands all over his body. This time Sesshomaru is the one to moan softly as she kisses his neck and dances her fingers along his chest caressing his washboard stomach. Her hands roam further down as she begins kissing down the trail she made with her light scratches. He moans and she kisses him; then she pulls away. Sesshomaru can't help but groan as he looses contact with her lips, her body. Yoruichi stands to disrobe. Sesshomaru watches to his delight as silk kimono falls delicately around her ankles.

Sesshomaru smiles and he takes her by the hand guiding her to lie on the futon. Once she lies down Sesshomaru caresses her hair and face. " Yoruichi I've missed you so," he says just before kissing her. He moves on top of her staring into her eyes searching. "Sesshomaru, I've missed you too." She traces her fingers over his lips and smiles and Sesshomaru sees the light in her eyes once again.

* * *

A/N: Ah Ha role reversal, Sesshomaru takes the lead kinda ;) Let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear from you, it lets me know people are still reading this :)


	24. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter 24 The Plan**

Morning comes and Yoruichi awakens with the first rays of the new day. It takes her a second to realize that her comfortable pillow is actually Sesshomaru's chest. She just lies there listening to his heartbeat. "My Sesshomaru", she whispers. He instinctively secures his hold on her. "If only this moment could last forever, sigh _but it can't"._ She begins to kiss Sesshomaru's chest moving her body and her kisses up. "It's time to get up Sesshomaru." He doesn't open his eyes but she knows he's awake from the new frown on his face. Yoruichi kisses Sesshomaru erasing the frown from his face. He passionately returns her kisses, while slowly dragging his hands down her bare back, but he still doesn't open his eyes. "I know you're awake Sesshomaru." She slowly traces one of the magenta markings on his face. A slight smile appears but he still doesn't open his eyes. Yoruichi starts to move and he pulls her back close to him still pretending to be sleep. _Oh so it's going to be like that Sesshomaru._ Yoruichi takes his hand and starts removing it from her waist. "Too bad you're not awake Sesshomaru. I was hoping we could share a bath this morning."

Sesshomaru's eyes pop open. He kisses her shoulder and says, "Good morning." He snuggles up against her neck taking in her scent. He realizes that his scent covers her as well because of their closeness last night. She feels him smile against the nape of her neck.

He says, "I love waking up to you." She smiles and kisses him.

After their bath, Sesshomaru and Yoruichi join Kūkaku and Ganju for breakfast. Sesshomaru is still quiet but Ganju and Kūkaku pick up on the more positive vibe he is projecting and try to pull him into the conversation.

"So Sesshomaru what's it like battling other demons?" questions Ganju as he takes a bite of salmon.

"It's never been really very much of a challenge. There was this one demon, Naraku, but he always ran away whenever I was close to killing him."

"So have you ever killed another demons?" questions Ganju just before finishing his second bowl of miso soup. Kūkaku hits Ganju on the head and says, "You don't ask questions like that."

"I've killed many demons. Once I even killed a god." Sesshomaru goes on to tell them the story about how he easily killed Kyura, on of the war gods, with a Dragon Strike. Ganju sets there with his mouth open amazed by the story. Kukaku and Yoruichi are impressed as well. _Sesshomaru you've gotten so strong since the last time we were together._ Yoruichi smiles at Sesshomaru.

"Pity he wasn't a real god then he would've at least been a challenged," added Sesshomaru expressing his boredom with the fight.

_____________________________________

After breakfast Yoruichi and Sesshomaru return to their room.

Yoruichi sits comfortably between Sesshomaru's legs. "Let's talk about the plan. What do you think about us hiding out in the human world for now?"

"It's fine"

"Ok good we'll stay with Kisuke and Tessai-"

"Why do we have to stay with him?" says Sesshomaru as he clenches his fist.

"Sesshomaru I can't believe you still have issues with Kisuke even after he helped you to get home last time. Kisuke is my friend. Yes, he can be overprotective at times but it's because he cares for me. There is no reason for you to feel threaten or jealous of Kisuke."

"I, Sesshomaru do not feel threaten or jealous of that annoyance."

Yoruichi can still tell that Sesshomaru is still agitated. "Good cause you have no reason to be. I do love Kisuke". Sesshomaru's body stiffens. "But like a brother. Sesshomaru you're the one I'm in love with. Kisuke understands so he will open his home to the both of us. I just ask that you try to get along with him. Will you do that for me?"

Sesshomaru relaxes and replies, "Yes".

"Good cause who knows how long we will have to stay there until we can get you home".

"Tell me you're going to leave with me this time." He wraps his arms tightly around her.

"I can't say that, at least not now. There is someone named Aizen that wants to replace God and he is willing to destroy anything and everything to do that. I have to help stop him. You understand don't you, I have to do this. I want you to go back to your time where you'll be safe."

"Yoruichi, I am not afraid of this Aizen."

"Aizen's zanpaktou has the power of illusion and I don't want you to fall under its spell. I know how insanely powerful you are Sesshomaru it's too dangerous. The Gotei 13 is already after you and I don't want them to have another reason to try and kill you. They will never stop going after you if they believe you're tied up with Aizen."

"Yoruichi, I know you just want to protect me but I am not worried so you shouldn't either. If you're fighting this Aizen then I'll fight him to. I want to be wherever you are." He kisses her lightly.

"Sesshomaru, I can't help but worry. I don't want you in danger because of me. Because I wished you'd comeback. It was selfish of me and now you're in danger".

"No one or nothing could stop me from coming back to you. I remember your warning very well, but I also remember the way it feels to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you, and to be with you. That alone is enough for me to risk it all again and again". He kisses her sweetly and softly. Then he breathes in her ear, "I couldn't stop loving you even if I wanted to". She kisses him ardently letting him know she feels the same.


	25. Paging Dr Katindahat

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

A/N: A two chapter update ;)

* * *

C**hapter 25 Paging Dr. Katindahat**

"I don't want to move from this spot," says Yoruichi as she curls up against Sesshomaru.

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do I have to leave soon to check on Dr. Katindahat and to follow-up with Zariya. I wish you could go with me, that we could walk around the Soul Society like a normal couple." It was the first time either of them I had use that word. Hearing that word aloud made them both smile. "I love your smile," comments Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru realizes that was the third time this morning she made him smile. That was almost as many times as he'd smile his entire life. "I smile because of you". He kisses her sweetly as she lay in his arms. They spend the next hour talking and holding each other. They share one more kiss then Yoruichi has to leave to find Katindahat.

Yoruichi runs into Capt. Unohana moments after entering the Seireitei.

"Hi Unohana, how is everything? I heard about all the drama."

"It is good to see you, Yoruichi. I figured you'd still be around." Yoruichi has this perplexed on her face. "Just call it female intuition. Oh, and by the way the injured Shinigami are recovery nicely. Their injuries were not nearly as bad as we first thought. Apparently the demon did not intend on killing them".

"That's good to hear." Yoruichi breathes a silent sigh of relief. "I have to run."

"I understand Yoruichi, be careful," says Unohana in the most motherly tone.

"Unohana, I am always careful", responds Yoruichi with a sly smile as she flash steps away.

Yoruichi arrived at Dr. Katindahat's home but he was nowhere to be found. She searches the area near his home but no luck. _Where can he be? He's not a social butterfly._ Yoruichi decides to search further into the forest. She sees Katindahat running towards her like a mad man.

"Shinigami, Shinigami, the Shinigami are coming. They know, they know- we must abort. "

"Calm down Dr. Katindahat. Tell me everything."

" This morning I was on my way back to my home after running some test on the gate and I saw two Shinigami looking around outside my home. Then I saw two more coming over the ridge. Then three more were coming from behind so I ran. I've been hiding all morning. I tell you, I tell you, they know." Katindahat was shaking so badly he couldn't even put on his monocle.

"Dr. Katindahat I was just at your home and no one was there. I even searched the around looking for you and there was no one." Yoruichi places her hand on Dr. Katindahat's shoulder. "No one knows, if someone else did Zariya would've warned me. If it makes you feel better we can go see Zariya now".

Dr. Katindahat takes a hit from his inhaler and follows Yoruichi to Zariya. Yoruichi tries to reassure Dr. Katindahat that everything will be ok. By the time they reach Zariya's hideaway Dr. Katindahat has calmed down enough to put on his monocle. Katindahat takes one look at the quaint little bungalow, his eyes widen, and he says, "You're, you're telling me Zariya lives here."

"Well, this is more of a home away from home." Yoruichi takes the key from over the doorway and opens the door. "Katindahat please wait here. I'll go get Zariya. You'll be safe here I promise." Dr. Katindahat takes a seat and Yoruichi leaves to find Zariya. _I hope Zariya doesn't mind me to taking Katindahat to his "love hideaway". _

A few moments later Yoruichi arrives at Muffy's, a popular spot to eat and drink. Yoruichi searches the crowd and spots Zariya flirting with the bartender. The bartender hands Zariya a bottle of sake, tugs lightly on Zariya's goatee, and giggles. Yoruichi sighs and interrupts "Excuse me, can borrow Zariya for moment." Yoruichi grabs Zariya by the arm and pulls him away as he grabs his bottle of sake. The bartender cuts her eyes at Yoruichi as she leads Zariya out the door.

"Princess, what's big idea? You're going to mess up my free drink connection. Athena may not look it with her model frame but she's 100lbs of hellcat when she's angry."

"I am sorry Zariya but Dr. Katindahat has gone all paranoid on me. I took him to your bungalow to calm down."

"My bungalow you left that nut in my "house of love".

"It'll be ok Katindahat doesn't have any friends to tell so no angry husbands are going to show-up later". She smiles at him.

"Oh dang it princess you know I can't stay mad at you. What do you need from me?"

"Zariya right now I just need for you to calm Dr. Katindahat down. He trusts you Zariya and still looks up to you".

"Alright princess I'll do it for you. I just have to figure how to calm Athena down first. I haven't paid for sake in 50 years, I can't afford to start paying now, I drink it too often."

"I have an idea." Yoruichi grabs Zariya by the hand and pulls him back to the bar. "Athena thanks so much for letting me borrow Zariya. He's the best problem solver in the world and great all-round guy, you're one lucky lady." Athena smiles as if she won a beauty pageant. "I bid you all adieu."

"Lata, princess", says Zariya with a big grin. This causes Athena to roll her eyes at him. "She maybe a princess but Athena you're my queen." Athena blushes as Zariya kisses her hand.


	26. Get Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 26 Get Ready**

Yoruichi returns to Zariya's hideaway to find Dr. Katindahat calmly reading _A Gentlemen's Guide to Looking Good and Getting Girls by __Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake_. He's so enthralled the book he barely acknowledges Yoruichi.

"That, that was quite the interesting read. I did not know that Ukitake and Shunsui had such insight when it comes to, um health", says Dr. Katindahat as he strokes his thinning gray hair.

" Yes, those two are full of surprises. Zariya will be here soon he's taking care of some business."

"Ok, ok, lets talk about the gate. We'll open the gate at midnight. I need to know a few things about Urahara's gate. Its formed with odd looking stones, and it doesn't have doors?"

"Yes to both questions."

"Excellent!" Dr. Katindahat smiled confidently and pumps his fist a little. "I know exactly how to connect my gate to his. This will work, work."

Just then Zariya walks in with a couple of bottles of sake and a big smile on his face.

"Hi ya Princess, Leo" Zariya plops down next to Yoruichi.

"I take it you and Athena made up."

"Of course, lets just say I don't have to worry about my sake supply until I die." Zariya lets out a rowdy laugh. "By the time I left she was apologizing to me. Damn I am good." He smiled to himself.

"You're drunk aren't you? Do you know what kind of trouble we can get into if we get caught? You still haven't changed, still the slacker, still chasing girls". Dr. Katindahat stands up and folds his arm. "Unbelievable, unbelievable we're going to get caught."

"Oh stop being such a worrywart Leo. Gees, you weren't even this uptight when we were kids. You used to be a stick in the mud then now you're a pain in the-"

"Calm down you two," demands Yoruichi, "we need to work together to get through this." Dr. Katindahat, Zariya isn't drunk, I've seen him drunk and this isn't it. Don't worry he'll behave."

"He better are we're all going down." The two men stare at each other.

The stare down is finally broken up when Yoruichi asks, "Zariya, do you have any new news to report"?

"The hunt is still on and still intense. The good news is they've moved further into the Rukongai. Mayuri was secretly testing his demon killer on hollows he's captured. He's been successful killing hollow, but my source says he hasn't been able to do anymore testing or work on it since Yamamoto has deemed Mayuri the demon expert. HA HA! She says there's always someone from the Gotei gathering or giving information. Mayuri hasn't been able to work on any of his secret experiments. He bitches and moans everyday, but he's being good for now".

"Who knew Sessmoon would put that mad man, Mayuri, in his place without even seeing his painted little face. HAHA!" Zariya joins Katindahat in thunderous laughter and wise cracks. Yoruichi just smiled and shook her had at the two men who were just ready to duke it out a minute. She waited a few more minutes before interrupting their fun.

"See everything is falling into place, but we still need to prepare for the worse," states Yoruichi in a most serious tone.

"That's my princess always prepared. What do you need me to do?"

"Zariya we need you to continue being our eyes and ears. We also may need some help with a diversion." Yoruichi went on to tell Zariya about her idea.

"Sounds like a great plan princess. I'll meet you guys at the drop in seven hours." Zariya left shortly.

Twenty minutes after Zariya left Katindahat got ready to leave. "Yoruichi I think this will work, but even if it doesn't I want you to know I am glad to be on your team again. I wish I 'd had the courage to continue working on the trou de ver then maybe you could've been happy with Sessimoon instead of running from the Gotei 13 again", he said as he held his head down. He then shook it rapidly. " I knew from seeing you two together that night you were counting on me, and I, I was afraid."

"Dr. Katindahat, the past is the past. That night you helped us and you saved Sesshomaru, and that was very brave. Today I am happy with Sesshomaru and again you're helping us and for that I am grateful".

Katindahat smiled. "This time I'll finish what I start." Then Katindahat left to continue working on the gate.

Yoruichi wait for 30 minutes then transformed into a cat and headed back to Kūkaku's. Sesshomaru greeted Yoruichi as soon as soon as she entered the home. She could tell by his face he wasn't excited to see her in cat form.

"Did you have another run in with the Shinigami?" questioned Kūkaku.

"No just wanted to keep a low profile."

Kūkaku lead them into the sitting room. After they set down, Yoruichi climb into Sesshomaru's lap and told them about the new aspects of the plan. Yoruichi could tell without seeing Sesshomaru's face he was not happy about the changes.

"Yoruichi I don't want to put you in that kind of danger."

"Sesshomaru as long as the plan works I won't be in danger," said Yoruichi as she moves up his shoulder making herself comfortable in his fluffiness.

* * *

A/N: Yoruichi enjoys the fluffy :) Feel free to comment.


	27. Let's Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha, just Zariya and Dr. Katindahat.

* * *

**Let's Go!**

Night has fallen and there is an uneasy quietness. All the stars are hidden behind a curtain of dark clouds. There is rumble of thunder of in the distance but no visible lightening.

"What a perfect night for a finale act," said Yoruichi with a cunning smile. "Let's go, before the storm or the Gotei come". Once again Sesshomaru follows Yoruichi into the deep dark catacombs under the Rukongai. They quickly traveled to the their first destination Mt. Vidia.

"It's almost 10 PM, Kūkaku will start in a few minutes" said Yoruichi as she looked towards the Seireitei. A few minutes later the sky lit up with lights. Kūkaku fireworks brought out Ryoka and Shinigami alike drawing everyone's attention. "Get ready Sesshomaru", Yoruichi whispers in his ear.

Back at Kūkaku's things were starting to heat up.

Two officers from the 7th Division including Vice Capt. Iba came to investigate, within minutes officers Madarame and Ayasegawa show up from the 11th Division.

"Hey what are you guys doing here," yelled Iba as he folds his arms over his massive chest.

"What you doing here," they yelled back.

"Well looks like we have more guest. What brings you guys out here?" Kūkaku quested just as she lights another round of fireworks causing a choir of "Ohs" and "Ahs" from the crowd.

"We just out looking for… and notice the big commotion over here," responded Iba.

"We're having a party for Bonnie-chan" add Ganju as he stroked his boar's head.

"All this for a boar!" The Shinigami were shocked.

"Bonnie-chan is more than just a boar," yelled a perturbed Ganju.

"To Bonnie-chan" yelled the small crowd. Just then Kūkaku fired the largest and loudest fireworks seen in the Soul Society.

"That's our cue. Lets go!" Sesshomaru grab Yoruichi tightly and whisked her way just as the sky turned a blinding white light and there were three great big booms. It was so distracting no one notices Yoruichi and Sesshomaru zip over the wall. Sesshomaru held on to Yoruichi tightly as he ran to their second destination, the woods just outside of the 4th Ward. They were scheduled to meet with Zariya in 15 minutes. Everything is going smoothly everyone was too busy talking about the fireworks from earlier. "See everything is going just as planned."

Before Yoruichi could add another word someone yelled, "Halt". Sesshomaru ignored the command and continued on.

Two Shinigami jump in front of Sesshomaru blocking his way "What are deaf or stupid?" yelled the shorter of the two. His partner laughed and snorted.

There was barley any light now that the fireworks display was over, but Yorucihi did not need light to see that Sesshomaru was upset. "Move" commanded Sesshomaru.

"Calm down Sesshomaru", whispers Yoruichi. "They can't see who you really are let's just play their little game and go."

" I am calm."

"He must be crazy he's talking to himself," yelled the other Shinigami as he approached from behind.

"I don't know who you think you are but you picked the wrong night to break curfew boy." The Shinigami started laughing.

The storm was coming closer. The wind starts to blow hard and the roar of thunder became louder.

"Why do we take a good look at you?" Just then one of the Shinigami lights a torch.

The shortest of the Shinigami stops laughing and stumbles backwards fumbling to draw his zanpakutō, "It's, it's him!"

Before the other men could draw. Sesshomaru knocks them on the ground. The short Shinigami takes this opportunity to make a run for it warning the others as he yelled," The white headed demon is here!"

"There goes our quite exit. Let's go Sesshomaru we have to hurry."

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru hurry to their 2nd destination knowing that it would not be long before the Shinigami arrived. Zariya was nowhere to be found but Sesshomaru and Yoruichi both sensed the Shinigami approaching.

"Where is Zariya?" asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sniffs the air, he was here, no he's near." Yoruichi sensed Zariya along with a lot more Shinigami coming.

"Yes he's coming but so are others we have to leave, Sesshomaru."

"Say good-bye demon", yelled Zariya from a top a hill, Sesshomaru pauses and looks at Zariya. Zariya draws his zanpaktou. Sesshomaru starts to transform. Zariya yells, "Kyohaku Kasai" (Star Fire), before Sesshomaru can complete his transformation. The Shinigami behind Zariya watch as a huge fiery comet streaks towards Sesshomaru destroying everything in its path. Then there is a huge explosion drawing even more Shinigami to the site. When the flames finally clear there's nothing but ash for a least a mile. Then there is a big cheer from the Shinigami and they begin to congratulate Zariya. "It was nothing. I am sure any of you would've done the same." Zariya pauses for a moment as he sees Dr. Katindahat in the distance. Then Dr. Katindahat is gone like the wind.


	28. Catch a Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Bleach, just my original characters.

* * *

**Catch a Shooting Star**

"I want every man to search every inch of the 4th Ward. The demon could still be out there injured," yelled the pint size captain of the 10th Division. All the available Shinigami begin searching the area.

"Whoa, Kyohaku Kasai. You really wanted to destroy something, didn't you old man," said Capt. Kyōraku as he pats Zariya on the back.

"Hey who are you calling old? What brings your lazy ass out so late? I know you didn't come to help." Zariya laughs and playfully elbows Kyōraku in the gut.

"I just came to see what all the fuss was about."

"In that case why don't you and I go for a drink? No need to hang around here. I never miss," adds Zariya with a smug smile.

_Back in the Human World_

"Kisuke, I am worried about Yoruichi. She should've been back two days ago," says a concern Tessai.

"Tessai, you worry too much, its Yoruichi," says Kisuke as he adjusts green and white stripped hat

"I know but Yoruichi is never late-"

There is a huge explosion that rocks the shop. Tessai and Kisuke hurry down to the secret training grounds beneath the shop to see what is going on. The place is filled with dust and smoke.

_I can't be! _ "No way in hell! Kisuke readies his zanpaktou. "Awaken Now" The dust clears and Kisuke has Benihime aimed inches from Sesshomaru's chest.

"Kisuke, put Benihime away," commands Yoruichi as she pops out from under Sesshomaru's fur. "That's no way to treat a guest."

"A guest!"

"Yes, Sesshomaru needs a place to stay until Dr. Katindahat can find a way to get him home. Tessai there will be one more at the dinner table."

"No problem Yoruichi, glad you're back." Tessai couldn't help but bit back his laughter as he watches Kisuke stand there with his mouth open.

"C'mon Sesshomaru lets go to our room, it's been a long night. See you all in the morning."

"Tessai lots of candy and coffee, it's going to be an even longer night for me."

"Why"

"I've gotta figure out away to get Mr. Fluffy home and soon."

It has been almost a month since Sesshomaru arrived at the shop. Sesshomaru gets along fine with everyone but Kisuke; they only exchange fierce stares and sharp comments. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves especially Yoruichi. She and Sesshomaru start spending less time at the shop sometimes they would even disappear for days. Every second that they were gone Kisuke spent trying to find a way to get Sesshomaru back home.

All of Kisuke's hard work paid off he found a way to get Sesshomaru home. It was a one-way ticket and Kisuke was happy to give it to him. Just as Kisuke was about to give Sesshomaru the "good" news Ichigo and Chad came to use the underground training facility.

"Sesshomaru why don't you help out with the training? You are supposedly an all-powerful dog demon, you'd be a real test for them, unless you're not as strong as you claim to be." Kisuke covers his mouth with his fan and peers into Sesshomaru's eyes challenging him. "Its ok if you're afraid."

"I, Sesshomaru fear no one."

Then lets go. Kisuke leads Sesshomaru and the others down to the training grounds. "You boys give all you got Sesshomaru can take it." He stares at Sesshomaru challenging him again.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to prepare himself for the attack Yoruichi appears. "What's going on?"

Ichigo yells out from several yards away, "New training."

Yoruichi gives Kisuke a look. "Ichigo and Chad please wait in the shop." They see Yoruichi's face and hurry up the ladder.

"I thought it would be good practice for them. And, and with Sesshomaru going home soon now would be the best time."

"Home" whispers Sesshomaru. The mask he wears crumbles and his disappointment covers his face.

"Yes, I figured out a way to get you home, " said Kisuke fighting a smile, "I am afraid it's one-way only. Since I heard the Gotei will be sending more Shinigami soon it's the perfect time for you to make your escape."

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi both knew Kisuke is right. Hiding in the Human World is becoming more difficult each day. The sinking feeling of losing Yoruichi again enters Sesshomaru's heart.

"When can you make it happen, Kisuke?"

"I just need a couple of days."

"That won't give us much time for good-bye," responds Yoruichi. She looks up at Sesshomaru and sees the sadness in his eyes. "Kisuke I may need you to say good-bye to the others for me."

"Yoruichi", Kisuke pleads her name.

"I have to go with Sesshomaru this time Kisuke. I am not going to lose him again. I love him and I need to be with him."

Sesshomaru and Kisuke exchange expressions, Sesshomaru is visibly happy and Kisuke is dejected.

"Is it safe? I don't want Yoruichi to go if she'll be in danger."

Kisuke wanted to lie and say it was dangerous only for Yoruichi but then he saw the concern in Sesshomaru's once emotionless eyes and realizes, _damn he does love her_.

"There is always danger with this type of thing, but I'd stake my hat on it that you two will make it". He meant in more ways than one. "Since Yoruichi is going with you I would like to make sure she can get back before you two leave Yoruichi here's all notes take them to Dr. Katindahat; he just needs a push in the right direction".

Kisuke is right Dr. Katindahat uses Kisuke's note to make the necessary adjustments. Katindahat creates a trou de ver device for Sesshomaru and Yoruichi to use with Kisuke's gate.

____________________________

Just as Sesshomaru and Yoruichi are about to open the trou de ver. Kisuke stops them and says, "Sesshomaru you better not let anything happen to Yoruichi,"

"I won't"

"I know" Kisuke whispers as Sesshomaru and Yoruichi disappear.

* * *

A/N: We've finally reached the end; I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the favs, alerts, and comments. Thank you for reading this story and sticking with it I know it was a little different. I really like this pairing and I plan on posting another Sesshomaru x Yoruichi in the near future. It will be written using "normal" chapters.


End file.
